


Travis could truly be a detective in this one.

by orpwrks



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dyslexia, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpwrks/pseuds/orpwrks
Summary: Nolan’s dyslexic. Travis’ oblivious.
Relationships: Travis Konecny & Nolan Patrick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Travis could truly be a detective in this one.

Nolan was bent over, tongue in cheek focusing on tying his workout shoes on.   
“Woah, how’d you do that?” Travis asked, wide eyed staring at him on the bench they kept their water bottles on.   
“What?” Nolan asked back defensively.   
“The way you tie your shoes! That’s cool, show me how.” Travis demanded in his stupid happy little voice. Nolan glared up at him.   
He untied his shoes and redid it slowly, taking his 3 bottom fingers wrapping the lace around them, then pinching the alternate lace and pulling them through one another.   
Travis sat and modeled after him a few times before finally successfully doing it.   
“Cool, thanks.” Travis smiled up at him before he popped off the bench towards the treadmill to warm up leaving Nolan alone watching him depart.   
“What the hell” He mumbled to himself. 

It didn’t come up for months later till Travis was following Nolan out of his lake house into the backyard to go fish. He was wearing the most hideous orange crocs and Travis loved them.   
“Where did you even get those? Is that a Gritty charm?” He practically yelled as he carried their fishing poles.   
“Oh my God, Trav, I love you but I need you to shut the hell up.” Nolan looked back at Travis who stared at him absolutely unperturbed by his tone or words.   
“Actually now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve seen you wear real shoes the whole entire time I’ve been here.” He responded, seemingly unhearing of Nolan’s chastising.   
“I don’t like tying my shoes.” Nolan stated.   
“But you tie them so cool!” Travis bounced back. The clear difference in their tone was practically laughable, Travis being the bouncy guy he was when he was off the ice and Nolan’s monotone responses.   
“Trav, I’m dyslexic, I literally can’t tie them any other way.”   
“Wait, you’re dyslexic? I just thought you liked your way better!” The surprise in Travis’s voice was clear.   
“Bud, why do you think the literal trainers tie my skates? Or the weird font on my phone or on any of my team papers?” Nolan closed his eyes for a second, this dumbass.   
“I don’t know, I kinda just never thought about it?” Travis realized, wracking his brain as to why he never realized any of that was abnormal.   
“Oh, Trav, your observation skills amaze me every single day”

**Author's Note:**

> written in a few minutes laying in my bed. 
> 
> this is unrelated but let’s normalize responding to misogynistic men in the comments of NWHL posts w things like “we get you don’t understand what icing is, just google it and move along”


End file.
